


Fatigue

by Rikka_chou



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikka_chou/pseuds/Rikka_chou
Summary: Un jour, Hugo Clément rencontra Vincent Dedienne. (Dement of course, avec un peu de Bartheill)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !  
> Voilà, voilà ! J'ai apporté ma pierre à l'édifice de ces merveilleux ship !  
> Vive Dement ! Vive Bartheill !
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !
> 
> Disclaimer : ceci est bien évidemment une fiction, et je prétends pas décrire la vérité autant au niveau de l'histoire que des personnes citées.

La journée d’Hugo Clément avait commencé normalement, c’est-à-dire aller aux locaux de Bangumi, allumer son ordinateur et rechercher un nouveau reportage à faire. Mais cette journée en apparence banale, va finalement être très spéciale pour le journaliste. Vers 10h du matin, Yann appela tout le monde et fit la présentation du petit nouveau dans l'équipe de Bangumi. Ce petit nouveau était Vincent Dedienne. Certains le connaissaient déjà grâce à son spectacle et ses chroniques dans le Supplément, et pour d'autres ce fut la première rencontre. Pour Hugo, cette rencontre a été mémorable, pour sûr il s'en souviendra toute sa vie. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite cette attirance qu'il avait envers ce jeune homme. Le strasbourgeois se persuade que c'est à cause de l'éloge qu'à fait Yann à sa présentation. En bon journaliste qu'il est, Hugo a donc essayé de glaner le plus d'informations possibles sur le comédien auprès des membres de Bangumi. Certains ont bien entendu répondu à ses questions et quelques-uns ont demandé pourquoi il voulait en savoir autant, à chaque fois il s'est défendu en disant :

 

-Je ne le connais que de nom, je souhaitais en savoir plus. Je suis journaliste après tout.

 

Une justification un peu maigre, mais dont ils se contentaient. Quand il est allé voir Éric et Quentin, qui préparaient leur sketch déguisés en journalistes du Figaro, ces derniers l'ont taquiné, comme à leur habitude.

 

-Bah alors, dit Éric. Tu vas à la pêche aux infos avant d'aller le draguer, pour savoir s'il est bien célibataire, hein ?

-Oh le coquinou, oh le coquinou, renchérit Quentin.

-Mais non, c'est pas ça du tout, vous imaginez n'importe quoi, se défendit-il faiblement, tout en rougissant.

-Mais oui, mais oui, on imagine, dit Éric. Oh regarde il commence à rougir ! C'est trop mignon !

 

Mais Éric avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'Hugo était déjà reparti dans l'open space, sur son bureau pour se calmer et reprendre un peu ses esprits. Il commence à se concentrer pour son enquête dans l'émission de ce soir. Ce qui au final était peine perdu, puisqu'un quart d'heure après, il cherchait du regard où était parti Vincent. Alors qu'il jetait des regards "discrets" dans tout l'open space, il se rendit compte qu'il avait complètement oublié de le saluer personnellement, obnubilé par ses étranges sentiments qui l'animaient depuis qu'il l'avait vu. Il profita donc de sa pause, même s'il n'a travaillé que 15 minutes, pour se mettre à sa recherche.

 

De son côté, Vincent était sur le toit de Bangumi. Il profitait de ce moment de solitude et de calme, après des accueils chaleureux, voire un peu trop, le mettant mal à l'aise. Même s'ils étaient sympathiques, ce dont il ne doutait pas, il avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit. Pendant qu'il soufflait sur son café trop chaud, il vit sa bague à son annulaire droit. Cet anneau lui avait été offert par un homme qu'il avait passionnément aimé pendant des mois et des mois, mais ce même homme lui a un jour déclaré qu'il voulait partir, ne voulant plus de cette relation. Vincent avait alors accepté, il savait que ça ne servait à rien de le retenir, sa seule volonté était de garder cette bague en souvenir. Le jeune homme a accepté, il s'en foutait bien à présent. Cette relation date de 4 mois auparavant, mais l'humoriste n'arrivait toujours pas à jeter cette bague. À ce moment-là, il était très déprimé, avec cette rupture brutale et l'annonce de la fin du Supplément, il avait eu du mal à faire bonne figure et à garder son sourire. Mais il ne voulait pas que les gens le sache, alors il avait continué à faire semblant, sans personne à ses côtés pour le réconforter. Alors quand Yann et Laurent lui ont proposé de venir sur Quotidien, il a accepté de suite, voyant là une possibilité de se remettre et de repartir à zéro. Soudain, une voix le tire de ses pensées, lui faisant presque tomber son café.

 

-Ah c'est donc là que tu te caches !

 

Il se retourne, et voit un jeune homme brun qui lui était inconnu, mais qu'il avait aperçu dans l'open space ce matin et qui ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent.

 

-Euh... Oui, enfin. Est-ce que je peux savoir qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous me cherchiez ? dit Vincent avec une moue contrarié.

-Ah oui, désolé. Je suis Hugo Clément, journaliste à Quotidien ! Je voulais juste te souhaiter la bienvenue, maintenant que l'on va être collègue. Tu peux me tutoyer aussi bien sûr.

-Très bien, alors je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Hugo !

 

Pensant que l'échange était terminé, Vincent retourna à ses divagations. Mais le journaliste ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

 

-Dis, tu ne voudrais pas venir boire un coup avec moi ce soir ? Je t'invite !

-Non, désolé. J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu, menti Vincent.

-Ah, d'accord. Peut-être un autre soir alors ! Et si jamais t'as un problème avec ta chronique ou quoi que ce soit d'autre viens me voir ! Dit Hugo, accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

-Hum, entendu, fit-il simplement.

 

Hugo reparti alors dans l'open space, se disant qu'il serait peut-être temps de travailler. Même si le cœur n'y était pas, il finit son enquête et se préparait pour l'émission de ce soir. Après son précédent échange avec Vincent, il ne l'a pas revu de toute la journée. Il rentrait chez lui tristement, il aurait voulu plus parler avec le comédien. Il se rassurait en se disant qu'il le verra demain.

 

Le lendemain, en allant aux locaux de Bangumi, Hugo croisa Vincent. Il se dit qu'aujourd'hui serait une bonne journée. Il le rattrape et le salut.

 

-Bonjour, Vincent !

-Aah ! C'est toi, Hugo. J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque, dit-il dans un demi-sourire.

-Désolé, je ne pensais pas provoquer une réaction pareille. Sinon, ça va bien ? Prêt pour ta première émission ce soir ?

-Ha ha, non, mais c'est pas grave, on fait aller, j'ai l'habitude de me débrouiller tout seul à force, dit-il en murmurant la fin de sa phrase.

-Hein ? Comment ça ? Demanda Hugo, qui avait entendu clairement la fin de sa phrase.

 

Heureusement pour Vincent, ils arrivèrent aux locaux, coupant court à cette discussion, qui glissait vers un chemin qu'il ne voulait arpenter. Mais Hugo eu le sentiment que quelque chose lui avait échappé, et cette impression ne l'avait pas quittée de la journée. Heureusement elle s'était déroulée sans accroc. Il avait été voir Vincent pour voir s'il s'en sortait et il n'avait manifestement pas de problème, ce qui rendait un peu triste notre strasbourgeois.

 

Au fil des jours et des semaines, Hugo semblait avoir réussi à briser, ou du moins fissurer, la carapace que s'était créé Vincent. Il l'avait de nouveau invité au restaurant, ce que Vincent avait fini par accepter, son enthousiasme ne laissant pas de marbre. D'autres fois, il l'avait invité dans des bars et une seule fois dans son appartement. Il y avait de plus en plus de petits signes, montrant toujours plus l'évidence des sentiments du journaliste à l'égard de l'humoriste. Au restaurant, il y a eu des pieds puis des jambes qui se frôlaient, de façon plus ou moins subtile. Puis aux bars, l'alcool aidant, leurs visages se rapprochaient plus que d'habitude, leurs lèvres aussi par là même, ce qui faisait tourner la tête d'Hugo. Quand il l'avait invité dans son appartement, c'était parce que Vincent avait perdu ses clés. Ils avaient alors mangé devant un film sur le canapé, leur corps s'étaient rapprochés, cherchant une source de chaleur, leurs mains qui se frôlaient, les regards qui étaient quelque peu gênés, les joues qui devenaient plus rouges. Tous ces petits signes, Vincent les connaissait par cœur, mais il n'avait rien dit, profitant de la redécouverte ces sensations avec ce jeune homme fort séduisant et sympathique. Il appréciait de plus en plus Hugo, toujours rieur, la petite phrase bien placée, le regard pétillant tout en sachant être sérieux et professionnel quand il le faut. Oui, Vincent aimait avoir sa présence auprès de lui. Hugo, de son côté, commença à comprendre les raisons de son comportement depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il avait cherché des conseils auprès de Martin, qui lui avait tout de suite annoncé qu'il était amoureux du comédien, c'était évident, et même Éric et Quentin l'avaient compris. Il avait de suite nié cette évidence, mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus ignorer ses sentiments. Il l'aimait et voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec lui. Il ne pouvait plus se passer de son regard, de son rire, de ses petites mimiques, de son humour bien à lui. Cependant, même si Hugo aimait passionnément Vincent, il semblait que cela était différent du côté de ce dernier. Il y avait comme une sorte de barrière, une limite qu'il s'interdisait de franchir, comme si de l'autre côté il n'y avait plus rien, seulement la solitude qui l'attendait.

 

D'un point de vue un peu plus professionnel, Vincent maîtrisait de mieux en mieux sa nouvelle chronique. Quand il voulait avoir un avis sur telle ou telle blague, il demandait à Hugo, qui s'empressait de venir comme s'il l'avait attendu. Notre mâconnais se sentait, à sa grande surprise, un peu seul lorsque Hugo partait pour des reportages. Les membres de Bangumi étaient très sympathiques et une bonne ambiance régnait, mais "Il" n'était pas là. Quand il se retrouvait seul, il ressassait toujours sa précédente rupture, la bague toujours sur son annulaire droit. Il l'a gardait même pendant des émissions, soulevant des interrogations. D'ailleurs, Hugo l'a, un jour, questionné à ce propos.

 

-Dis, c'est quoi l'anneau à ta main droite ? Avait-il demandé sans aucune curiosité malsaine.

-Juste un souvenir sans importance, avait rétorqué Vincent.

-Alors, si je peux me permettre, pourquoi tu ne l'enlève pas, si c'est "sans importance" ?

-Je ne sais pas, la faute à l'habitude sûrement, avait-il dit d'un air mélancolique.

 

Hugo n'avait pas été plus loin, la jalousie le guettant dangereusement, et comprenant que c'était un sujet difficile pour Vincent. Il avait alors changé de sujet, pour retrouver son sourire, ce sourire qu'il aime tant.

 

Un jour de novembre, pendant la pause déjeuné, les deux collègues traversaient un couloir isolé pour se rendre à la cafétéria. Alors qu'ils discutaient de tout et de rien, Hugo eu soudainement une étrange pulsion. Vérifiant qu'ils étaient bien seuls, il plaqua Vincent sur le mur et captura ses lèvres, qui lui faisait tant envie. Surpris par ce baiser soudain, il réalisa au bout de quelques secondes que c'était bien Hugo qui fondait sur ses lèvres. Les pensées claires lui échappant vite, il se laissa faire et approfondit ce baiser. C'est à cet instant qu'Hugo comprit que c'était ce qu'il avait désiré depuis longtemps. C'était nouveau et inopiné mais il en voulait encore et toujours plus. Il l'avait enfin admis, Vincent était devenu sa drogue. Il ne pourrait plus jamais s'en défaire, il avait succombé à son désir, sachant qu'il avait joué quitte ou double. Soit il gagnait et il était avec lui, soit il perdait et Vincent ne voulait plus jamais le revoir. Ce sont les seules pensées dont il était sûr, désirant à tout prix profiter de ce moment. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le souffle leur manquant, que Vincent comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait dépassé la limite, sa limite qu'il s'était interdit de dépasser, sous aucun prétexte. Il avait cédé face à cette douce et cruelle pression. Une erreur qu'il ne se pardonnera jamais, il s'était juré de ne plus aimer et souffrir à nouveau. C'était avec cette pensée que Vincent s'était créé une barrière autour de son cœur. Mais il n'y a finalement pas résisté. Les larmes lui montant aux yeux, il repoussa alors Hugo et courra à toute vitesse, le laissant dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

 

-Mais... Pourquoi ? Souffla-t-il, désemparé.

 

Il s'adossa au mur et prit sa tête dans ses mains, il réfléchit alors à toute vitesse. "Pourquoi" était le mot qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi Vincent avait approfondi ce baiser et la minute d'après les larmes lui étaient venues et il l'avait fui. S'il l'a approfondi c'est que c'était bon, mais s'il se mettait à pleurer, c'est qu'il l'avait dégoûté au final. Plus il essayait de comprendre, plus il perdait le fil. La chaleur commençait à monter, les larmes menaçaient d'arriver, provocant de la fièvre. Au milieu de ce bordel de pensées, il se dit que la meilleure façon de comprendre pour lui, c'était d'aller le trouver et de lui demander en face. Pendant qu'il cherchait une tête frisée, le fait d'imaginer Vincent en train de pleurer lui était horrible. Il ne voulait pas le voir comme ça, son Vincent devait être toujours souriant et de bonne humeur. Et s'il s'avérait que c'était de sa faute qu'il pleurait, alors il arrêterait tout et ne vivra plus que pour son travail, même si pour cela il devrait s'arracher le cœur. Alors qu'il scandait dans les locaux le même prénom, une voix l'arrêta net. Pensant que c'était Vincent, il se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres et les larmes aux yeux.

 

-Hugo !

-Vincent ?! Ah, non c'est toi Yann. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Désolé d'être moi, et sinon c'est plutôt moi qui devrait te demander ça ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ça fait 10 minutes que tu cries : "Vincent" en courant partout. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous deux ?

-R... Rien, y'a rien. Bon, sinon tu sais pas où il est parti ?

-Si, je sais. Il est rentré chez lui. Il ne sentait pas bien, alors il a pris son après-midi.

-Ah... Bon il habite où ?

-Quoi ? Tu vas le harceler jusque chez lui ?

-Mais, bien sûr que non. Donne-moi juste l'adresse s'il te plaît.

-Ok, voilà. Tiens, juste fait attention à lui, je t'en prie. On dirait pas comme ça mais il est fragile, je compte sur toi pour le soutenir et pas pour le briser complètement. Il est passé par différentes étapes dans sa vie, plus ou moins faciles. Alors si quelque chose de mauvais lui arrive une nouvelle fois, il serait totalement brisé et cassé, émotionnellement parlant bien sûr. Alors si d'une quelconque manière que ce soit tu en serais la cause, je te jure que tu vas que le payer cher. D'accord ? Fit Yann avec un clin d'œil.

-D'accord, répondit Hugo, ayant eu un peu peur de Yann à ce moment-là. Compte sur moi. Merci !

-Allez, reste pas planté là ! Vas-y !

 

Chose que fit Hugo, en remerciant encore Yann, qui le saluait en souriant.

 

-Tu crois que c'est bon pour eux deux ? Fit une voix qui sortait du bureau de Yann.

-Oui, j'ai confiance en Hugo. Il est ce qui a toujours manqué à Vincent. Il semblait vraiment dans un bon état d'esprit ces dernières semaines, à tel point que ça se ressentait dans ses chroniques. Mais je suis certain qu'il ne l'a pas remarqué. J'espère juste qu'Hugo arrivera à se contrôler. Sa possessivité peut être dangereuse parfois...

-Mais oui, ça ira. Ne t'inquiète pas autant. Allez ! Reviens, on n'a pas fini ce qu'on avait commencé ! Tu sais bien que je peux me montrer possessif moi aussi, si je veux.

-Oh, c'est qu'il ferait presque peur mon petit Martin. Ne t'en fais pas, j'arrive, déclara Yann en fermant sa porte et se jetant sur ses lèvres.

-Hey, t'es pas plus grand que moi, mon petit Yannick...

-Mais oui, c'est ça. Allez, tais-toi. La pause déjeuner est presque finie, et on a encore des choses à terminer !

 

De son côté, Hugo arriva enfin chez Vincent. Il sonna, mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Il réessaya, plusieurs fois, sans succès. Il essaya alors de l'appeler sur son portable, résultat : toujours aucune réponse. Il commença à paniquer, imaginant que quelque chose lui était arrivé sur le chemin, ou qu'il avait fait un mauvaise rencontre. À ces pensées son cœur s'emballa, le sang lui montait à la tête, de nouveau il avait du mal à y voir clair dans son esprit. Dans une dernière tentative désespérée, il appuya de nouveau sur l'interphone et une voix se fit entendre, comme un souffle.

 

-Hugo, je t'en prie, vas t'en. Laisse-moi seul, je t'en supplie, tu en as assez fait comme ça aujourd'hui. Au revoir, fit Vincent dans un murmure empreint d'une profonde tristesse.

-NON ! Je dois te voir et te parler. Il le faut absolument pour mettre les choses au point. J'ai des trucs à t'avouer et je suis sûr que toi aussi, il y a certaines choses que tu dois m'expliquer. Ouvre-moi, s'il te plaît...

 

Hugo eu pour réponse le bruit d'ouverture de la porte. Il entra alors dans l'immeuble et arriva devant l'appartement de Vincent, dont la porte était entrouverte. Il la poussa et la referma donc derrière lui. Il aperçut tout de suite Vincent sur le canapé, proscrit et sanglotant. Cette vue lui déchira le cœur, c'était quelque d'horrible pour lui. Il oublia instantanément ce qu'il voulait lui dire, alors il s'avança en direction du canapé.

 

-Vincent, dit-il dans un murmure.

-Ah, tu es déjà là, je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver, fit-il alors qu'il se relevait chancelant du canapé. Tu veux un café, un thé ou des gâteaux ? Tu m'excuseras j'ai pas grand-chose à te proposer d'autre, dit-il dans un demi sourire forcé et les yeux rouges.

-Vincent, arrête ça, s'il te plaît. Tu n'es plus obligé de faire comme si tout allait bien. On va s'assoir et je veux que tu me dises clairement ce que tu as.

-Hmm... Alors moi je veux que ça soit toi qui commences alors. Tu as aussi des choses à me dire et une en particulier, n'est-ce pas ? Après un baiser pareil...

-Très bien, si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

 

Hugo prit à ce moment une grande inspiration et lui avoua.

 

-Vincent, je t'aime. Voilà ce que j'avais à te dire. Je t'aime passionnément depuis le premier jour où tu es arrivé. Je ne pense plus qu'à toi, tout le temps et même pendant mes reportages ailleurs dans le monde. Tu m’es devenu indispensable, j'ai besoin de toi pour vivre...

-Pff, ce genre de phrase je les ai déjà entendues auparavant. Tu me sors ça maintenant, mais qu'en sera-t-il dans 3 mois ou même dans un an ? Je les connais ces discours, merci bien, dit-il dans un soupir. Il disait ça, mais au fond, une partie de lui s'était réjouie d'entendre ces mots-là, sortir de sa bouche à lui.

-Tu vois c'est ça que je veux que tu m'expliques. Tu ne me racontes jamais rien sur toi, j'entends juste des murmures à chaque fois, des petites phrases comme celle-ci, qui n'ont pas de sens pour moi. J'ai l'impression que tu veux chercher à te confier certaines fois, puis dans la seconde d'après tu redeviens muet. Comme si tu ne me faisais pas confiance.

-Si, je te fais confiance, tu es un ami important après tout, mais...

-Mais quoi ? Si tu m'expliquais tout clairement, je pourrais t'aider, te comprendre et te soutenir aussi. Si je suis la cause de ton mal, alors je serais prêt à partir, définitivement, mais pas avant que tu ne m'aies raconté ce que tu as.

-Tu n'y es pas du tout, ce n'est pas toi le problème, c'est moi qui...

-C'est toi qui quoi ? Arrête de tourner autour du pot et explique moi une bonne fois pour toute, je t'en prie.

-.... D'accord.

 

Alors Vincent lui raconta tout. Sa dernière relation, cet homme qu'il avait aimé, comment elle s'est terminée, sa perte de confiance en lui, sa dépression, sa peur irrépressible de commencer une nouvelle relation, d'aimer et d'être détruit à nouveau, sa peur qu'Hugo l'abandonne aussi à son tour, comme l'avait fait l'autre. Certains passages lui étaient encore un peu difficiles à raconter, les larmes remontaient, la voix déraillait, des frissons le gagnaient quelques fois, et dans ces moments-là, Hugo passa juste sa main dans son dos, tranquillement, pour le rassurer sans le brusquer. Et tout ce que Vincent avait dit, Hugo l'avait entendu, il l'a écouté parler sans jamais l'interrompre. Vincent s'était enfin livré à lui. Il comprenait alors ces doutes, ces peurs et ces peines qui l'avaient accablé durant tout ce temps-là. Quand il eut finit, Hugo le prit alors dans ses bras et le rassura.

 

-Tout va bien maintenant, et tout ira bien pour la suite. Je suis là, prêt de toi et je ne te quitterai jamais. Je te soutiendrai et on avancera ensemble, côte à côte, main dans la main. Je ne laisserai plus jamais seul, et je serai là pour affronter la suite. Mon avenir, je  veux le construire à tes côtés, je ne veux pas et je ne peux pas l'imaginer sans toi. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher à présent. Je ne veux pas te perdre, te laisser seul à broyer du noir et à te morfondre, alors que je t'aime plus que tout. Et si au bout du compte, je te fais souffrir, alors tu pourras te venger, puisque moi-même je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner, fit Hugo, le cœur gonflé et rempli d'amour pour celui qui se trouve en face. Mais avec toujours cette peur de se faire rejeter, tous ses sens étaient en alerte, guettant le moindre mot, la moindre réaction de Vincent.

À ces mots, le cœur de Vincent explosa. Il comprit que c'était ce qu'il avait attendu, pendant tout ce temps. Ces mots étaient en plus, prononcés par la personne la plus importante pour lui. Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité, ne sachant même pas que cela était possible après tout ce qu'il avait déjà versé. Mais à ce moment-là, c'était des larmes de joie qui coulaient, et ces larmes là, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas versé. Pour toute réponse, il lui dit : « merci, merci. » C'est tout ce qu'il arrivait à dire pour l'instant. L'émotion le submergeant, ce sont ses seuls mots et son étreinte autour d'Hugo qu'il ressaierait, pour lui répondre. Alors ce dernier se dit, que s'il n'était pas en train de se faire repousser, c'est que c'était bon. Il mit sa main dans ses cheveux frisés et le caressa, comme pour le réconforter. Geste que Vincent apprécia fortement.

 

Après quelques minutes ou quelques heures, ils ne savaient pas, ils reprirent leur esprit et leurs émotions, Vincent en particulier. Il prononça alors ces mots qu'Hugo attendait depuis longtemps, mais n'était pas assez forts selon Vincent pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

 

-Je t'aime Hugo. Tu m'es indispensable et j'espère que je ne serai pas un fardeau trop lourd pour toi.

-Arrête tes bêtises.

 

Et comme pour stopper toute réplique, Hugo scella une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres. Cette fois, Vincent répondait très volontiers à celui-ci, désirant que cet instant dure éternellement. Il pensait qu'enfin son bonheur était arrivé, son bonheur avait un nom et un corps, c'était Hugo. Alors qu'ils s'entrelaçaient, une main allant sur une hanche, une autre allant dans le creux du cou, leurs gestes devenaient moins précis et moins réfléchi. Ils décidèrent d'aller dans la chambre de Vincent, continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé sur le canapé. Vincent se laissa faire cette nuit, décidant de profiter pleinement de ce moment et de ces sensations qui lui parcouraient le corps. Hugo commençait à s'attaquer par son cou, désirant à tout prix laisser sa marque et monter qu'il était sien à présent. Torride et passionnée étaient les deux mots pour qualifier cette nuit. Elle était forte et puissante, mais aussi pleine d'amour et de désirs trop longtemps écartés. Quand ils n'en purent plus, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, ne voulant plus se séparer de la chaleur de l'autre. Le silence s'était installé paisiblement, mais Hugo vint le troubler.

 

-Dis, cette bague, c'est celle de l'autre du coup. Tu l'as gardé comme souvenir ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, je pense que c'est ça. Je n'arrivais pas à m'en débarrasser.

-Est-ce qu'elle est encore importante pour toi ? Demanda fébrilement Hugo.

-Non, je ne veux plus jamais me souvenir de ce salaud.

-Alors si je puis me permettre...

 

Et Hugo enleva cette bague. Il l'a jeta dans la poubelle à côté du lit. Il était très satisfait de lui, pouvoir défaire son amant de cette malédiction était jouissif.

 

-Merci de l'avoir fait, Hugo. Merci, mon chéri.

 

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, avant de s'endormir paisiblement, main dans la main, heureux, amoureux et amants.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que Vincent et Hugo étaient ensemble. Ils ne l'avaient pas vraiment annoncé à l'équipe de Bangumi, juste Yann et Martin étaient au courant. Les autres l'avaient de tout de même plus ou moins deviné, car ces deux-là n'étaient pas très discrets, autant dans les locaux que sur le plateau. N'ayant pas de bureau personnel, comme Yann, ils s'embrassaient et s'enlaçaient au détour d'un couloir isolé ou profitant de la pause déjeuné. Ils n'habitaient pas encore ensemble, Hugo l'avait déjà suggéré, mais Vincent avait refusé, prétextant que c'était trop tôt ou qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, Vincent était très occupé en cette fin d'année. Entre son spectacle qui faisait salle comble, sa chronique sur Quotidien, et les interviews, il voyait son temps personnel réduire. Et quand il était sur Paris, Hugo le réclamait automatiquement, ne pouvant pas supporter de ne pas le voir au moins une journée.

 

Hugo était possessif. Il avait ce besoin constant d'avoir Vincent près de lui. Il le voulait pour lui tout seul, quitte à être, certaines fois, désagréable avec ses collègues. Il recherchait le moindre contact avec sa peau. Lorsqu'ils couchaient, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui laisser des suçons et d'autres marques, malgré les protestations de Vincent, qui ne voulait surtout pas en avoir les jours de ses représentations. Mais si le journaliste agissait comme ça, ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Vincent, mais juste pour montrer et prouver qu'il était à lui. Et à lui seul. C'est pour cela qu'il ne supportait pas quand d'autres hommes étaient un peu trop proches de son amant, que ce soit des invités de l'émission ou des membres de Bangumi. Il bouillonnait à l'intérieur, même quand Yann le faisait venir dans son bureau juste pour le travail. Alors qu'il savait pertinemment que Yann était fou amoureux de Martin et qu'il ne toucherait jamais à Vincent. Mais les nuits qui suivaient, Vincent avait encore plus de marques.

 

Quelques jours après l'annonce de leur couple à Yann et Martin, qui forcément se trouvait dans son bureau à ce moment-là, Hugo était parti en reportage. Alors Yann en avait profité pour faire venir Vincent dans son bureau. Pensant que c'était pour sa chronique, il avait bien sûr accepté, mais Yann avait tout autre chose à lui dire.

 

-Ferme la porte, s'il te plaît.

-Euh, d'accord. Mais on ne devait pas parler de ma chronique ?

-Non, je t'ai fait venir pour autre chose. C'est à propos d'Hugo.

-Quoi Hugo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Ne me dit pas qu'il t'intéresse lui aussi, plaisanta Vincent.

-Non, bien sûr que non. C'est juste que je dois te prévenir d'un trait de sa personnalité. Je suppose que tu l'as déjà remarqué, mais il est extrêmement possessif.

-Ah bah oui, merci. Heureusement que tu es là, je ne l'aurai pas remarqué sinon. Oui, merci j'suis au courant, j'en ai déjà fait l'expérience.

-Non, mais c'est pas ça que je voulais dire. Comme il est très possessif, il faut que tu fasses attention à toi. Que tu imposes tes règles et tes limites, sinon tu n'auras plus de temps pour toi et tes relations avec les autres pourraient se détériorer. Je m'inquiète pour toi.

-Oh, à t'entendre on dirait qu'Hugo est un psychopathe qui veut m'enfermer dans sa cave. Bien que cette idée ne déplaise pas totalement, dit-il, en ayant des pensées peu catholiques en tête.

-Vincent ! Cria Yann, lui montrant qu'il n'était pas là pour plaisanter.

-Oui, c'est bon Yann. Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais comment il est, j'ai compris son fonctionnement, et ensemble, lui et moi on va construire une relation saine et stable. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, tu sais ce qui m'est arrivé auparavant, tu es un ami précieux. Mais c'est bon maintenant, Hugo est un homme merveilleux, malgré sa possessivité, et j'ai changé, ce qui s'est passé avant ne va pas se reproduire.

-Vraiment ? Tu me le promets ?

-Mais oui, c'est promis !

-Très bien, c'est entendu. Débrouille-toi avec ton chéri alors, dit Yann en souriant et en donnant une petite tape sur les fesses de Vincent.

-Oh le coquinou ! Qu'il est vilain ! Je plains le pauvre Martin, fit-il en plaisantant.

-Aller, file de mon bureau, maintenant, j'ai du travail.

-D'accord, monsieur le patron !

 

De retour là où on en était, Hugo et Vincent étaient dans le lit, l'un contre l'autre, après des ébats passionnés. Mais Hugo avait remarqué quelque chose de bizarre chez Vincent. Non pas qu'il avait été nul, bien sûr que non, mais il le sentait ailleurs, moins réceptif et quelque peu fatigué. Alors que d'habitude, il n'était jamais contre et était excité dès les préliminaires, cette fois-ci il était réticent et ne paraissait vraiment pas enthousiasmé à l'idée de le faire. Hugo se dit que cela était normal après tout, alors il ne se questionna pas plus que ça. Mais cela se poursuivit les jours suivants, et Vincent paraissait de plus en plus fatigué et peu concentré à ce qu'il se passait.

Alors une nuit, où Vincent en avait terriblement envie et avait mené la danse, Hugo posa la question qui le préoccupait.

 

-Dis, t'es sûr que ça va en ce moment ?

-Oui, très bien, merci, avait répondu Vincent presque du tac au tac.

-Vraiment ? Tu sais, je te regarde tout le temps et...

-Oh tu me mates à longueur de journée ! Je suis flatté, plaisanta Vincent.

-Arrête, s'il te plaît. Et donc ces derniers temps tu me sembles fatigué, ta concentration au travail se réduit, et même lorsqu'on est que tous les deux tu sembles las et tu ne m'écoute que d'une oreille distraite. Je m'inquiète pour toi, je sais comment je peux être parfois et j'en suis désolé, mais il faut que tu prennes soin de toi. Je t'en prie.

-Écoute, je suis vraiment ravi que tu t'inquiètes autant pour moi. Ton amour et ton attention me rends le plus heureux des hommes, mais il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter à ce point. Je vais très bien et ça arrive d'avoir un petit coup de mou de temps en temps,  comme tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'assure que tout va bien, fit-il en passant sa main sur la joue d'Hugo pour le rassurer.

 

Hugo prit alors la main de Vincent et la porta à sa bouche, avant de se jeter à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Il était rassuré et était persuadé que leur futur sera paisible à eux deux.

 

Seulement, la vérité était que Vincent n'était pas juste fatigué, il était vidé et épuisé, mentalement et physiquement. Quoi qu'il faisait Vincent ressentait une grande fatigue, même les tâches les plus simples lui semblaient contraignantes. Malgré son quota de sommeil, il n'était pas au top de sa forme physique et mentale. Il était devenu moins attentif et réactif, et son travail en pâtissait. Il était déçu lui-même de ses représentations, même si les spectateurs ne le remarquaient pas, de même que pour ses chroniques dans Quotidien. Pensant que ce n'était que passager, il refusa de plus en plus d'être avec Hugo la nuit, pour pouvoir se reposer le plus possible. Mais au réveil, une fatigue toujours plus présente se faisait sentir sur ses épaules. Bien sûr, Hugo, Yann et ses collègues lui avait dit de se couper un peu du travail, quitte à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de Q comme kiosque une semaine, ou de représentations, mais il avait refusé, disant que tout allait très bien. L'inquiétude d'Hugo augmentait de jours en jours et il se sentait impuissant face au problème de Vincent. Et le plus gros problème de Vincent était qu'il refusait toute aide extérieure, poliment bien sûr, mais il refusait de voir la vérité en face. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il se surmenait, il s'était surestimé.

 

Un jour suivant, Hugo était parti en reportage dans le nord, pour suivre un politique quelconque. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi au fait d'y aller ou non, préférant rester pour surveiller Vincent. Mais Yann, lui avait d'y aller quand même, c'était important pour leur émission, et qu'ils seraient là pour veiller à sa place sur le comédien. Hugo y alla alors à contre cœur, et tint à prévenir son amant de son déplacement, bien que cela soit juste dans le nord de la France. Celui-ci ne répondit pas, en même temps, il partait assez tôt, et se dit qu'il arrivait enfin à se reposer et n'insista pas.

 

Cependant Vincent était vraiment dans un état critique. Il ressemblait à un mort-vivant. Mais n'en ayant cure, il décida tout de même de se rendre au bureau. Seulement, il avait l'impression que tout se passait au ralenti. Ses collègues lui avaient dit de prendre son après-midi et de rentrer chez lui, ce qu'il refusa. Alors, Yann, hors de lui, de voir Vincent dans cet état lui ordonna, sans refus possible, de rentrer et lui appela un taxi. Il décida de prévenir Hugo, juste au cas où, et lui ordonnant de finir son reportage. Hugo fit semblant d'accepter, mais il désobéit à Yann. Il savait qu'il allait se faire engueuler, mais il s'en foutait, il fallait à tout prix qu'il soit auprès de son amant. Il avait une impression, une sensation que s'il n'était à ses côtés, quelque chose allait lui arriver. Alors avec l'accord de son caméraman, ils emballèrent leur matos et rentrèrent à Paris avec le premier train qui passait.

 

Trouvant que le train et les métros parisiens étaient trop lents, il arriva en courant à l'appartement de Vincent. Essoufflé, il appuya sur le code (qu'il connaissait à présent) et arriva sur le pas de sa porte. Selon Yann, il devait se trouver dans son appartement. Mais au moment de sonner, il n'eut aucune réponse, et le silence était total dans l'appartement. Son angoisse que quelque chose lui soit arrivé, augmentant en flèche, il retrouva le double de la clé, dans le bordel de son sac, rangé précipitamment. Et après plusieurs tentatives il arriva enfin à rentrer. La première chose qui le frappa était le calme, ça pouvait être une bonne chose, preuve que Vincent se reposait. Mais ce calme angoissait Hugo, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Il décida d'avancer et d'appeler Vincent. Mais ce dernier ne donnait aucune réponse. Finalement, au détour d'un couloir, il trouva Vincent, étendu, face contre terre et ne bougeait plus. Hugo accouru à ses côtés, les larmes aux yeux, complètement paniqué, et le secoua dans tous les sens, pour le réveiller. Ne sachant que faire et paniquant totalement, il appela Martin, en France en ce moment, par téléphone.

 

-Allô ? Hugo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Fit le parisien.

-C'est... Il bouge plus... Il ne réagit pas... Je sais pas quoi faire... C'est ma faute...sanglotait Hugo.

-Attends, je comprends rien. Reprends tes esprits, calme-toi, cale ta respiration sur la mienne. Voilà c'est ça, inspire et expire profondément. Quoi qu'il se passe, ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller, dit Martin, qui gardait son sang-froid, d'un ton le plus rassurant possible. C'est bon, ça va mieux ? Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

-Oui, merci. C'est Vincent, je suis chez lui, je l'ai retrouvé par terre et il ne bouge pas. Je comprends pas pourquoi et je sais quoi faire, j'ai peur qu'il ne réveille plus, il était très fatigué ces derniers temps, mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre, et... et..., les sanglots revenaient sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

-Oui, je sais qu'il n'allait pas bien, calme-toi. Il a dû tomber de fatigue, ce n'est sûrement pas grave. Tu vas appeler l'ambulance, d'accord ?

-Oui, oui, d'accord.

-Bien, Yann et moi allons te rejoindre aux urgences, pour attendre avec toi qu'il se réveille. À tout à l'heure.

-Merci, merci.

-Je t'en prie, c'est normal.

 

Martin raccrocha et Hugo appela de suite les urgences. Il avait pu être avec son compagnon pendant le trajet, restant auprès de lui et lui tenant la main fortement. Maintenant qu'il le regardait de plus près, et sans les larmes pour lui brouiller la vue, il remarquait son teint plutôt pâle, par rapport à d'habitude et ces cernes qui lui bouffaient ses joues. Il se demandait pourquoi et comment son amant avait pu aller à cet extrême. Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions en arrivant aux urgences. Il retrouva Martin et Yann et resta avec eux, le médecin lui ayant prié de lâcher Vincent. Ils allaient l'examiner et lui faire passer des tests. Hugo fit alors les 100 pas pendant cette attente qui lui semblait interminable.

 

-Dire que c'est ma faute. Je savais qu'il n’allait pas bien, j'aurais dû insister encore plus. Si je l'avais fait, Vincent ne serait pas dans cet état...ruminait Hugo.

-Ce n'était absolument pas ta faute, fit Yann, une main rassurante dans le dos d'Hugo. Nous sommes tous responsables, nous savions tous son état et son comportement.

-Mais comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? À ce point-là, tu as vu son état ?! C'est pas possible !

-Excusez-moi, vous êtes avec Vincent Dedienne ? fit le médecin arrivant à leurs côtés.

-Oui ! Alors, comment il va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda Hugo, fébrilement.

-Eh bien, on peut dire qu'il ne soit pas au mieux. Le surmenage est la cause de sa chute. C'est un surmenage plutôt extrême, il va lui falloir beaucoup de repos et de calme, dit le médecin tout en s'en allant. Vous pouvez aller dans sa chambre maintenant.

-D'accord, merci, je vais tout faire pour qu'il se repose.

-Dites, je pense savoir les raisons de son surmenage, dit Yann. Au vu de sa dernière relation, je pense qu'il avait peur de te décevoir.

-Hein ? Comment ça ?! Il ne m'en a jamais parlé !

-Connaissant Vincent, ça ne m'étonne pas. Écoute, tu as déjà dû entendre parler de sa dernière relation, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, il me l'a raconté et alors ? Quel rapport avec le fait de me décevoir ?

-Eh bien, comme il n'a jamais su pourquoi cet homme l'avait quitté, et qu'à cette époque il s'est confié à moi. Avec ce qu'il m'a raconté, je pense qu'il a dû beaucoup réfléchir et se remettre en question et la solution qu'il a dû trouver, c'est qu'il l'avait déçu. Personnellement je pense que Vincent a tort, il est très bien comme il est. Mais il a dû se dire qu'il n'avait pas assez fait d'efforts, autant professionnellement que sentimentalement. Alors voulant éviter que cela ne recommence, il a tout fait pour ne pas te perdre, et tu sois fier de lui, quitte à mettre sa santé en jeu.

 

À l'écoute de ces mots, Hugo fondit en larmes. Si Vincent avait vraiment agi dans ce but-là, alors c'était vraiment un imbécile. Un profond imbécile. Penser qu'il était comme ce rustre, qui avait laissé tout seul un homme si merveilleux, alors il se trompait  totalement. Ses sentiments pour Vincent furent décuplés, se demandant jusqu'à quel point il pouvait aimer cet idiot.

 

Alors qu'il séchait ses larmes, Vincent se réveilla. Il semblait toujours aussi fatigué et un mal de crâne horrible lui vrillait la tête. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit Hugo à ses côtés, les yeux rouges, les joues creusées par les larmes, qui étaient encore quelque peu présentes. Il essaya de bouger, mais son cou était entravé par quelque chose.

 

-Ne bouge pas, idiot, lui dit Hugo. Tu as une minerve cervicale.

-Idiot ? Merci pour l'accueil, fit Vincent, un peu déboussolé.

-Tu es aux urgences, tu es tombé chez toi, tu t'en souviens ? Lui demanda Yann.

-Oui, vaguement. J'étais très fatigué et j'ai eu soudainement très mal à la tête et donc je suis tombé. Mais...Yann... Et Martin ?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Ils sont là parce qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour toi, tout comme moi, triple andouille !

-Mais pourquoi tu m'engueule comme ça ? J'ai raté quelque chose ?

-Yann m'a dit pourquoi tu avais agi comme ça, allant jusqu'au bord de l'épuisement. Comment t'as pu penser que je serais, un jour, déçu par toi, alors que je t'aime plus que tout. Tu es tellement bête ! J'ai eu tellement peur !

-Je suis désolé, je savais que ça n'avait aucun sens, que tu n'étais pas comme lui. Mais au fond de moi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de continuer encore et toujours plus. Cette peur était toujours présente en moi, et tu m'es tellement précieux que je ne voulais pas te perdre. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde.

-Mais c'est pareil pour moi, imbécile ! Dit Hugo, tout en jetant dans les bras de Vincent. Maintenant jure moi que tu ne recommenceras plus jamais cette folie. Et sache que même si tu le fais, tu t'enferme chez moi, comme ça tu ne pourras plus te surmener à ce point-là.

-C'est promis, fit-il en essuyant les larmes sur le visage d'Hugo. Mais la perspective que tu m'enferme chez toi ne me déplais pas, tu sais ? Plaisanta Vincent.

-Ah ouais, tu veux essayer ?

-Exactement.

 

Et Vincent captura les lèvres d'Hugo, qui répondait plus que positivement à ce baiser. Yann et Martin se regardèrent en souriant et disent qu'il était temps de les laisser seuls, ayant eux aussi envie d'un moment en privé.

 

Une fois rentrés, Hugo décida définitivement de s'installer avec son amant. Ce que ce dernier ne refusa pas. Ils finirent alors ce qu'ils avaient commencé aux urgences, avec encore plus d'amour et de désir. Les baisers s'approfondissaient, leurs langues se retrouvaient et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallu pour le dire, leurs vêtements étaient déjà sur le sol. Après leur danse passionnée et endiablée, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, heureux et ayant confiance en l'avenir. Ils étaient tous les deux ensembles après tout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, c'est fini !  
> J'espère que ça vous a plu !  
> A bientôt !


End file.
